The FROG'S Hidden Emotion
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: This is a one-shot request someone asked for. I warn you it contains OC and smut. Read at your own risk...
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: South America**

**Characters: Mark Clancy(RatPatrol01) and Britney Parades(Haven Trooper-FROGS)**

"I've got one", Britney, a FROG, said over her walkie.

She looked down at her catch and pushed him over with her foot. He wasn't one she had seen before but then again, she usually blasted their faces off before even a second thought. This one, however, had information to the whereabouts of one of their most skilled members. She had been captured on an inflitration of Rat Patrol's security. As payback, they got her and wouldn't let her go unless FROG gave up the weapons they had in the base they were currently resorting in.

Britney was pissed. She and the others refused and were defiant to any sort of idea like that, but they still had to get their team member back. The plan was simple: capture one of Rat Patol's members, interrogate him,and go get their girl back.

"Bring him to Cell Block G", a femal voice crackled back.

"Mm", Britney said to herself, silently nodding her head.

She grabbed the new prisoner and shoved him into the back seat of her jeep. She bound him up and slammed the door. The guy may have been knocked out cold but she wasn't going to take any chances.

The long haul back ended and by midnight, she had the prisoner in shackles, strapped to a chair in his prison cell. She could almost pity him, but preferred not to.

"How do you like those shackles? Feel like telling us where our member is", Britney asked as she slowly made her way to the entrance.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small set of keys. She unlocked the door and slid in. He smiled confidently. He was sure someone was on their way to get him. He didn't hae to stay in there much longer.

"What are you smiling about? Don't get cocky on me", Britney snapped as she slapped him.

She leaned in towards his face and squeezed it between her hand. The prisoner narrowed his eyes and cocked his head.

"You have a pretty face", he whispered.

Britney slapped him again and swiftly turned around.

"Tell me where you are keeping her", Britney demanded.

"Who", the prisoner asked as he continued to smile.

"Don't be a smart ass! You know who I'm talking about! Where are you keeping her", Britney spat as she whirled around to deliver another blow.

His chair leaned back, almost toppling over. He still continued to smile, his face red as blood itself.

"Not telling", he said childishly.

"You bastard", she yelled as she landed a punch that completed knocked his chair over.

The prisoner groaned and glared at Britney. He rolled about, trying hard to get the chair right side up again.

"What's your name, anyway", Britney asked, pressing her foot against his chest to keep him on the floor.

"Oh, you wanna know my name, huh", he mummbled.

Britney looked away, a short hint of blush crossed her face. She suddenly felt bad for him, again. This attitude she was possessing wasn't hers. She was just angry. The girl had been her friend and she was afraid something was going to happen to her.

"He-lloo? Yo, earth to bitchy chick", the guy yelled.

Britney growled and kicked his stomach. She sighed and looked at him directly.

"Finally, you actually look at me. Anyways, you wanna know what my name is? Come closer", he instructed.

Britney dared to lean forward. She looked into his eyes. The prisoner angled the chair so he could lean forward. He smiled.

"My name, is Mark. Nice ta meet cha! Now, can you be so kind as to untie me", Mark asked with a smile on his face.

Britney blushed noticeably. She pushed herself back and looked away. Mark loudly moved upwards but failed and slumped back in the chair.

"Damn. that usually works", he mummbled.

"Huh", Britney blurted.

"Welp, I have those eyes, ya know? I can get people to do a lot of things by just a look in the eyes. It's a gift and a curse, you see", Mark smiled.

Britney sighed. She yanked out her pair of keys and unlocked the shackles. In a swift movement, she pushed him onto the ground and pounced on him.

"Oh, uh. What", Mark mummbled.

"Shh! How about we make a deal? You tell me where my fellow member is, and I do what your eyes tell me to do", she whispered harshly.

"Hmmm, sounds tempting... You mean to say you will do anything I ask if I just tell ya where that chick we captured is", he confirmed.

"Yes, that is exaclty what I'm saying", Britney whispered, nearing him.

"Deal", Mark whispered.

He grabbed the back of her head and shoved it against his. Their lips met with force but slowly strung out with grace. Mark tilted his head to one side while Britney to the other.

"You men... are all.. the same", Britney said between kisses.

"Well, I must be different because you seem to be enjoying more than I thought", Mark whispered before he sent butterfly kisses down her neck.

Britney shuddered and let him undo the top part of her uniform. He continued kissing downward and stopped. He looked up at Britney who seemed less disgusted at him. He smiled and kissed her lips again.

Britney lightly moaned and jumped at her own response. Mark placed his hand behind her head again and grabbed her ponytail holder. He lightly pulled Britney's hair down and threw the ponytail holder across the cell.

"It's okay. Just let it slip and this will become easier, I promise", Mark whispered as he continued his butterfly kisses.

He wrapped his fingers around the strap of her bra and with one swift movement, unhooked it. The bra fell to the floor, exposing her large breasts. They bounced as Mark lightly touched them with the tip of his tongue. Britney inhaled sharply as a feeling snuck up her legs and warmly rested between her legs. Mark grinned as she leaned back, allowing him to slip off the rest of her uniform.

"Please", she breathed, laying down on her back, waiting for him.

"More? Already? But the fun is just getting started. Just be patient, my love", he whispered gently, in her ear.

His hands trailed down her chest, and stopped at her nipples. He smiled, and began to rub them. He pressed his lips against hers, just barely muffling her low moan.

She pulled on his shirt, begging for it to come off. He agreed with no haste and slowly began to pull it of, leaving one hand to continue to rub her. After it was off, he glided his hand down the rest of her breast and traced the small outline of her stomach. She gasped in excitement and tugged at his pants.

"Do you want these off, too", he played as he circled his finger around her belly button.

"Mhm", Britney mustered, trying to hold back another sigh of excitement.

Mark stood, unbuckling his belt, as he did so. He let his pants fall to the floor with a loud clatter. The only clothed part of him, was now his underwear.

He slowly dived down and placed his handson her hips, slowly removing her underwear. Britney spread her legs, revealing a clean cat waiting for action.

"Please", Britney begged again.

Mark grinned and placed his tongue on her stomach. He traced it down to her hips, pausing for her moan and continued to make a line down the outside of her pussy. She moaned louder, spreading her legs even farther, as she did so. He prepped his hands to push back the door to her cat and licked teasingly, almost penetrating the surface. The teasing was accompanied by sounds of pleasure escaping Britney, once more.

Mark pushed back the barrier and gently licked the tip of the inside of her pussy. He glided his tongue back and forth until he felt that the wetness was perfect for him. He leaned over Britney and whispered in her ear.

"Do me a favor, sweetie, and help me with my briefs."

She trail down his muscle covered body and stopped just below his waist. It was her turn to make him moan with excitement. She slowly moved her fingers around his waist and pulled down his underwear to reveal a fully loaded eight inch cock. Britney gaped at it, in excitement. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed down. The cock slipped into her mouth and moved gracefully from one side of her mouth to the other. Just as she hoped, he moaned and grinned down at her.

Britney pulled his cock out and began lightly licking at the tip. The surprised yet pleased Mark as he clenched the ground in order to hold back the explosion. He held out his hand to Britney who was gliding her tongue down his member and lightly tracing around it with her pulled her up and spread her legs, once more.

"Are you ready for the finale", he whispered wit great pleasure.

She nodded eagerly and traced her fingers on the outline of the msucles on his stomach.

Mark leaned his member in, letting it trace the outside of her cat, before pressing it further in. Britney inhaled sharply as a small amount of pain surprised her. She wasn't a virgin, but it hurt regardless. Mark soothingly licked at her nipple and played with the other. He pushed harder with every inch of his cock until it was all in. He slowly pulled out until he was about halfway out and continued with his slow rhythm.

Britney moaned constantly and gripped tightly to his shoulders. She dug her nails in as hsi pace began to grow faster and more vigorous. He began to pant as he dug his cock in and pulled it back out. He could feel the aching for his cock to explode. it tickled his tip at first, but began to expand along with his cock.

Britney was now crying out in excitement as the same feeling began to join her, as well.

"Harder... P-Please! More", she gasped out.

Mark replied with harder and quicker force, than before. He gasped for breath as he felt the tingle shoot up his cock and stand at his tip. One more pump and he was done for. He pushed Britney to his chest and pump many more times, letting his load seep out from her cat. It dripped to the floor as he watched her moan his name in her climax.

They both fell to the floor, panting. Mark held her to his chest, waiting for his heart to gain its regular beat. Britney looked up at him with childish eyes and sucked on his neck.

About fifteen minutes later, they were dressing back into their clothes when Britney turned to him.

"So, where is my friend located", she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll show you if you promise to escape with me once this is all over", Mark smiled as he held out his hand for her.

Britney smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her clothes and kissed her one last time for the night.

End!

I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongI know this story is a little old, but I would like to say that if anyone has any requests for one shots, please PM me. I prefer to do anime one shots but I mean, I never played the version of Metal Gear with FROGS and had to go by a wiki. Just PM if you have a suggestion and I'll totally tell you if I can do it./strong/p 


End file.
